Child's Play
by ll Cele ll
Summary: Am I really less important than fossils to you?" Oneshot, HaganeShipping


A/N: This is my first Haganeshipping fic....and my first ever one shot, so please be nice! xD  
So don't expect something too fantastic because of that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

------------------------------

"..."

_Scrape, Scrape~_

"..."

_Clink, Clink~_

"..."

_Scra-"_DUDE!"

This sudden shout made a red-haired man jump in the air out of fright. "Jeez", he thought," all I'm doing is harmlessly digging..."  
The emitted shout was now echoing throughout the maze-like structure of Sinnoh's underground, forcing the said man to lay down his digging tools, and find out whom the voice belonged too, and who it was that disturbed his fossil digging.  
As he stood up and brushed himself off, Roark turned around, only to find himself face to face with a rather annoyed looking Riley.

"What the heck? How long have you been there?" A shocked Roark questioned his friend before him, wondering how he managed to not notice that Riley, of all people, was standing behind him.

"Well, let's see...an hour maybe? You were obviously so involved in digging up your fossils, that you failed to notice me...again." The aura using man very childishly placed his hands on his hips as he said the last part, causing the Oreburg Gym Leader to blink in surprise at his sudden outburst.

Two could play at that game however.

"Well, sorryyyyy~" Roark replied equally as childishly, this time, making Riley flinch in surprise. He obviously wasn't expecting that reaction.

"So...you're going to be like that eh little Roarky?" Riley thought to himself, while trying to think up of some sort of comeback of his own.

"Yeah? Well you should be, since after all fossils are evidently more important than me." This came out sharper than what Riley had expected however, and instantly regretted saying it as soon as he saw Roark look away, hiding his face.

"..."

"Roark?" Riley said tentatively, after a few moments had passed without the Rock Loving Pokemon trainer saying anything at all.

Roark made a small, muffled noise, which Riley couldn't make out to be him trying to stifle a laugh or a sob.

"Come on Roark...I didn't mean it...I'm sorry?" Riley assumed that he had made Roark upset, so tried to apologise to him.

"..."

"Roark, this isn't funny anymore man!"

"HAHAHAHAH~" Roark couldn't hold back his laughter anymore, letting it out in one, loud burst, which made several people also in the underground look up, wondering what could be happening.

"...huh?" Was all that a very surprised Riley could manage to utter, still trying to take in the fact that he had been fooled this whole time.

"Oh man, your face...And you thinking...and ahaha" Roark tried to speak, but his laughter just made it impossible for what he said to be coherent.

A now more composed Riley gave Roark a glare, which told the man to be quiet.  
And as planned, Roark froze instantly, arguing with himself whether it would be a good idea to turn and run.

"Umm...Riley?" Roark decided to stay, knowing full well that his childhood friend would never hurt him on purpose.

"...Oh God."

Out of what seemed like no-where, Riley tackled an unprepared Roark to the floor, pinning his arms above his head so he couldn't use them to try and push him off.

A now very flustered Roark flushed a bright red upon realising their position, trying to hold back all of the thoughts which were now beginning to enter his mind.

"Uhh...what are you doing Riley?" Roark asked carefully, as to not set the man off.

"To be honest I'm not too sure" Was the simple reply, causing Roark to sweatdrop at how he hadn't even bothered to figure out what he was going to do once he was very awkwardly straddling him.

"Oh. Is that so?" Came the sarcastic reply, which Caused Riley to smirk at how well his friend could put on such a calm act, when inside he was really flustered.

"But, really..." Riley became serious again, which caused Roark to look up worriedly, scared that he might have actually upset him.

"Am I really less important than fossils to you?" Riley gave a puppy –dog look, which instantly made Roark's heart melt at just the sight of it.

"Riley..." he began softly, not realising that he really was serious about what he had said before.  
"...Of course you're not.... _Nothing_ can be more important than you." As he finished his sentence, Roark looked away, his cheeks turning almost the same colour as his hair and eyes.

Riley smiled at the miner's words, happy that he had said them, even if he had not really been expecting it.

"Roark..." Riley let go of one of Roark's arms, so that he could stroke the man's hair gently, causing the red-headed man's heart rate to pick up considerably.

"Uh...ummm, yes?" Was all that he could manage to stutter, as Riley continued with his ministrations.

Riley stopped with his hand on Roark's cheek, a small smile playing at his lips.

"GOT YA!" He suddenly yelled, causing Roark to jump from underneath him.

"Whaaaaa?!~" A confused gym leader stuttered, wondering why in the whole of the Sinnoh region he decided out of all the people, he decided to pick Riley to mess with.

As he watched Riley practically rolling around on the floor laughing about this 'incident', he made a small mental note to himself to never do that again.

As a very amused Riley started to calm himself down, it suddenly hit Roark what he had said to the man earlier.

"_...__**Nothing**__ can be more important than you"_

The familiar tinge appeared on his cheeks again, as he looked down, trying his upmost hardest not to make eye contact with Riley.

"Okay...Hopefully, if I'm quiet enough, I can make a run for it before he notices that I'm gone" Roark carefully laid out his plans in his head, hoping that by the time he saw the aura-user again, he would have completely forgotten about this whole deal.

"...Roark?"

"Bugger." So much for his plan.

Roark decided that is was best just to avert his gaze, and hopefully he would get the message.  
But...Riley taking hints? What are the chances of that?

Obviously Roark was looking pretty upset at this moment, since Riley crawled over to him with a worried look upon his face.  
Roark was inwardly kicking himself at that moment, and only noticed Riley when he looked up and practically head butted him.  
He let out a yelp of surprise, and fell backwards, alarmed at how close the two's faces were.

Riley, being Riley, wondered what was wrong, until what Roark had said earlier suddenly hit him.  
At that time, Riley wasn't exactly paying much attention, more focused on trying to think of a way to get Roark back, but now...the words were starting to sink in.

He simply smiled, and crawled up to a very embarrassed Roark, who looked at him a bit strangely, and took his hands into his own.

"Umm, Riley?" The glasses wearing man questioned as he glanced down at their hands.  
He had a feeling what was coming, and was slightly afraid of the answer, but at the same time, felt excited...

"Well...you know what you said earlier?" Riley began, causing Roark's heart rate to pick up, as he nodded for the man to continue.

"Did you...did you really mean it?" He finished his sentence, looking away, as if he was afraid of the answer himself.

Roark finally decided that enough was enough. Riley had clearly become serious about this now, and perhaps even...nervous? He had run away from telling the truth many times now, and at this moment, he thought that this was a better time as any to finally confess.

"Y...Yes it was" Came that simply, yet so difficult reply.

Riley's face softened as he looked into the eyes of the man who sat before him.

"Roark..." Riley cupped the man's face with his hands, and slowly brought his face closer to his, until finally, their lips touched.

Roark just stared in wide-eyed awe for a moment, until he decided that it was rude to stare, and returned the kiss with just as much passion as Riley himself.

As soon as he felt him press back, Riley knew that he was in the clear, and deepened the kiss even further, happy to know that Roark wasn't just fooling around with him when he said that after all.

The kiss became more and more passionate as each second passed, until the need for air finally forced the two lovers to break apart to catch their breath.

Breathing heavily, the pair looked at each other silently for a moment, taking in every detail of their new lover.

Whether it be minutes or hours the paired stayed like that, the two didn't care, just content to look at each other lovingly.

Finally however, Riley pulled Roark into a hug, carefully placing his boyfriend's head against his chest.  
Roark just smiled happily, snuggling up into Riley's arms, taking in the scent of the man which he loves so dearly.

"I love you." He murmured quietly into the fabric of Riley's shirt, causing the man himself to look down and place a light kiss on his forehead.

"And I love you too." He replied equally as quietly, gently squeezing the man intertwined with him.

"Oh, and Roark?"

"Yeah?"

"Gotcha"

"WHAT?" A stunned Roark leapt up from the man he was leaning against, a mix of anger and sadness on his face.

"Haha, just kidding."

"Oh Riley..." Roark sighed, as he tried to regain his cool.

"Hehe~"

And with that, Riley placed another kiss on an (just slightly however) annoyed Roark's lips, before he helped the man up, gathered up the tools and left the underground, their fingers laced together the whole time.

-----------------------------

A/N: Sooo, how was it? I'm sorry the ending was a bit bad...I had a serious block on what I was typing. .;  
Ah well, please read and review this! Constructive crit is lovely, and hugely welcomed, but flames however, are not.


End file.
